Luke Skywalker E Os Sete Jawas
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito distante, a Rainha de um belo planeta carregava em seu ventre um casal de gêmeos...


**Luke Skywalker e os Sete Jawas**

Disclaimer: Star Wars é copyright de Lucasfilm Ltd.

* * *

Há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito distante, a Rainha de um belo planeta carregava em seu ventre um casal de gêmeos. Ela passava os dias observando seu marido, um grande guerreiro, se exercitar nos jardins do palácio onde moravam. "Que meus filhos sejam agraciados com a força e a coragem de seu pai, e um dia tornem-se também guerreiros Jedi", suspirava a Rainha enquanto acariciava a barriga por sobre o vestido. 

Um dia, a família real recebeu um estranho presente da Federação de Comércio Galática. Era um espelho, grande e imponente; a moldura dourada recebera cuidadosos relevos nas mãos de um artesão de grande talento, e a superfície era tão lisa quanto o mais polido transpariaço. Todos no palácio admiravam a peça e lhe atribuíam grande valor; já corriam boatos de que aquele era o espelho mais perfeito que havia na galáxia, e não demorou para que o apelidassem de "Espelho Imperador", dada sua acuidade. No entanto, a Rainha se sentia intimidada pelo objeto, e não pôde deixar de notar quando seu marido começou a apresentar mudanças de comportamento: estava mais sério, distante e frio. Não havia mais sombra do amoroso guerreiro Jedi que conhecera; o homem se encontrava mais e mais à mercê do poder negro do Espelho. Temendo por seus filhos, a Rainha deu ordens para que eles fossem levados para longe do pai, que deveria pensar que as crianças nasceram mortas. Cheia de tristeza e desgosto, a mulher faleceu tão logo deu a luz.

O pai das crianças, que agora trajava uma armadura negra e exigia ser tratado por Darth Vader, Lorde dos Sith, mostrou pouco interesse no destino de sua família. Cheio de vaidade, todos os dias ele perguntava ao espelho: "Espelho, espelho meu, existe Jedi mais poderoso do que eu?" E o espelho prontamente respondia, "Em toda a galáxia, Lorde Vader, não há outro com tal poder sobre a Força."

* * *

O tempo passou. Separados por muitos anos-luz, os gêmeos cresceram e se tornaram um jovem valente e determinado e uma moça inteligente e de beleza ímpar. A menina fora criada em berço real, mas o planeta onde vivia fora destruído durante a guerra; porém, muitos acreditavam que ela conseguira fugir e estava escondida. Enquanto isso, o rapaz pouco a pouco desenvolvia suas habilidades Jedi num planeta chamado Dagobah.

Certo dia, como de costume, Lorde Vader perguntou ao Espelho Imperador: "Espelho, espelho meu, existe Jedi mais poderoso do que eu?" Mas desta vez, o espelho respondeu de forma diferente. "Seu filho, Luke Skywalker, se tornou um guerreiro e logo será o mais poderoso." Tomado pela inveja, Vader contratou um caçador de recompensas para ir até Dagobah e capturar Skywalker, mas sem matá-lo; o Lorde dos Sith queria fazê-lo com suas próprias mãos. O caçador recebeu ordens de congelar Skywalker em carbonita e trazê-lo ao Palácio Estrela da Morte.

Pensando nos créditos que receberia, o caçador foi até Dagobah. Porém, chegando lá, descobriu de forma desagradável - pondo-se de joelhos diante de um sabre-de-luz - que Luke Skywalker não se deixaria levar tão facilmente.  
"Quem o enviou?" perguntou o jovem guerreiro.

"O poderoso Lorde dos Sith, Darth Vader" disse o caçador de recompensas.

Usando seu poder, Luke tocou as emoções do homem; ele falava a verdade. "Não vou matá-lo... mas também não me entregarei ao lado negro da Força. Vá até Vader e diga isso a ele." Temendo por sua vida, o caçador correu para sua nave e partiu. Porém, ele sabia que voltar ao Palácio de mãos vazias seria sua sentença de morte; sendo assim, o matreiro caçador inseriu as coordenadas de um conhecido planeta desértico no computador na nave, e começou a delinear um plano.

* * *

"Sete Dewbacks se 'pendurou'... nuuuum cipó de Kashyyyk... quando eles 'viu' que o cipó resistiu... foooram chamar outro Dewbaaaack..."

Um homem cantarolava alegremente (e um tanto bêbado) ao sair de uma cantina. Seu nome era Han Solo, e ele tinha motivos além do álcool para estar alegre: era um dos melhores pilotos daquele lado do Anel Externo, sua nave (a Millenium Falcon) era imbatível, mulher alguma resistia ao seu sorriso, e acabara de ganhar oitocentos créditos numa partida de sabacc. Se sua sorte continuasse, talvez seu co-piloto já tivesse terminado de consertar o hiperdrive da Falcon quando ele chegasse.

Porém, sua sorte pelo visto havia acabado. Ele caminhava trôpego pelas ruas escuras de Mos Eisley quando um laser traiçoeiro o atingiu pelas costas, o deixando inconsciente no chão. Era o caçador de recompensas. "Este homem não se parece muito com

Skywalker... certo, não se parece nem um pouco com Skywalker," ele pensou consigo, "mas há de servir. Quando estiver congelado em carbonita, certamente o Lorde dos Sith não notará a troca!" Agindo rapidamente nas sombras, o caçador levou o homem até sua nave e partiu para a Cidade das Nuvens para congelá-lo. De lá, dirigiu-se para o Palácio Estrela da Morte, onde Darth Vader aguardava já ansioso.

"Espelho, espelho meu; e agora, existe Jedi mais poderoso do que eu?"

E o Espelho Imperial respondeu: "Luke Skywalker continua em Dagobah, mais forte do que nunca." O Lorde entendeu que fora tolamente enganado pelo caçador, e por isso o asfixiou até a morte. O Espelho continuou: "Deve agir por si mesmo, se não quer que exista na galáxia inteira Jedi mais poderoso do que você." Decidido, Vader retirou-se para meditar; mas antes, ordenou que o estranho preso em carbonita fosse largado à própria sorte em seu planeta de origem. A ordem foi cumprida, e o bloco foi abandonado em meio ao deserto do planeta Tatooine.

No entanto, a sorte de Han Solo não o havia deixado por completo. Diversas criaturas habitavam as areias daquele planeta, entre elas uma espécie pequenina e curiosa: os Jawas. Esses seres encapuzados viviam em grandes veículos de carga e passavam os dias a vasculhar o deserto em busca de andróides, naves abandonadas e outras quinquilharias. Por acaso, um grupo de sete deles encontrou o bloco de carbonita parcialmente coberto de areia e levou-o para o compartimento de carga, largando-o na companhia de inúmeros outros objetos que esperavam vender na cidade de Mos Eisley.

* * *

Em Dagobah, Luke Skywalker meditava, tentando entender por que o Lorde dos Sith o queria agora. Sabia que estava obtendo cada vez mais controle sobre a Força e que isso poderia ameaçar o poder do Lorde, mas algo lhe dizia que não era essa a razão do súbito ataque. Foi quando uma voz etérea ressoou em sua mente: "Luke Skywalker, sei que pode me ouvir..." Quem é, o jovem pensou sem pronunciar uma palavra. "Sou eu, Darth Vader, Lorde dos Sith... e também seu pai."

Luke arregalou os olhos que até então seguiam fechados. Não era possível! Aquele homem mau e severo era seu pai? "Ouça a voz de seu coração e saberá que é verdade. Venha até o Palácio Estrela da Morte, meu filho... desejo muito conhecê-lo..." Tal como surgira, a voz desapareceu. Temendo uma armadilha mas cheio de questões sobre seu passado, o jovem Jedi decidiu arriscar e atender ao pedido de seu pai.

* * *

Na entrada da cidade de Mos Eisley, os sete pequenos Jawas gesticulavam para os transeuntes, tentando chamar a atenção para as mercadorias expostas do lado de fora de seu veículo. Mas poucas pessoas sequer perdiam tempo olhando, pois acreditavam que tudo ali não passava de ferro-velho. No fim da tarde, quando já estavam guardando os objetos de volta, dois indivíduos se aproximaram: uma figura mascarada, com roupas de caçador de recompensa, e um grande e peludo Wookiee.

"Procuramos dois andróides," disse o caçador, "mas não estes que ainda estão aqui fora. Podemos entrar para ver os outros?" Depois de muita dificuldade para entender o que lhes era dito através da máscara, os pequenos Jawas trocaram algumas palavras entre si em seu próprio dialeto, e permitiram que a dupla entrasse no carro. Havia muitos andróides no lugar, mas nenhum atraía a atenção dos compradores. Até que eles chegaram num canto do compartimento, onde um dróide dourado discutia calorosamente com uma cilíndrica e atarracada unidade R2.

"É claro que eles virão em nossa procura!" dizia o dourado, obtendo uma dúzia de apitos e assovios em resposta. "Ora, sua lata velha mal-programada! Veja! Chewbacca está aqui!" Respondeu o mais alto, apontando na direção do Wookie. Notando o que parecia ser satisfação no rosto dos clientes, os Jawas puseram-se a negociar com a pessoa em roupas de caçador. Chewbacca, no entanto, continuava olhando ao redor do veículo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou o mascarado, ao ouvir os latidos e ganidos de seu companheiro no fundo do compartimento. Indo até lá com os Jawas e os recém-comprados andróides, encontrou o Wookiee pulando e apontando agitado para um grande bloco de metal encostado na parede. Vendo nisso uma oportunidade de lucro, os pequenos mercadores trataram de fazer estimativas de preços no objeto. "Não estamos interessados numa nova mesa de centro!" Os Jawas insistiam, seus olhinhos dourados brilhando na escuridão dos capuzes. O suposto caçador lançou um novo olhar sobre a placa, e percebeu protuberâncias e relevos, que seus olhos não tinham notado antes graças à pouca luz no ambiente. "O que é, uma obra de arte? Tampouco me atrai - não é como se eu tivesse um palácio onde colocá-la!"

Chewbacca e os Jawas continuavam apontando, gesticulando e produzindo sons com grande agitação. Voltando-se para o andróide dourado, a figura mascarada perguntou, "C3P0, pode traduzir o que eles dizem?"

"Certamente," respondeu C3P0, "sou fluente em mais de seis bilhões de línguas! É difícil entender, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo, mas acredito que haja um humano aprisionado neste bloco!"

"Humano!" O mascarado olhou novamente: era mesmo uma forma humana que parecia presa ali! Os pequenos encapuzados apontaram para a lateral do bloco: havia uma tela e botões. Mas é claro! Os Jawas não entendiam as instruções... girando e pressionando os botões adequados, a figura mascarada iniciou uma reação na placa, que apitou e se aqueceu - até que a camada metálica que cobria o corpo de Han Solo se desfez, e o piloto caiu desacordado no chão.

"Chewbacca diz que é seu amigo, o piloto da Millenium Falcon!" C3P0 continuou, mas seu ouvinte não se importou. Sua atenção estava agora voltada para o corpo trêmulo caído no chão: os cabelos castanhos aderiam ao rosto bem-talhado; a pele coberta de suor encharcava as roupas, revelando um tórax musculoso por baixo da blusa de tecido claro... e aquele homem realmente sabia rechear um par de calças.

O período de hibernação deixara Han Solo temporariamente cego e enjoado; tentando compreender a comoção à sua volta, pôs-se a tatear ao redor. Suas mãos encontraram o que descobriria ser um braço - o braço de seu salvador? Seguindo o caminho para cima, para tentar tocar seu rosto, o piloto encontrou uma máscara de caçador, e sentiu o enjôo voltar. "Espere," disse o mascarado, movimentando-se, "tente agora!" Dessa vez, as pontas dos dedos de Han encontraram uma superfície macia, delicada... a pele de uma dama! Usando seu indefectível sorriso torto, o sortudo piloto ignorou a cegueira e aproximou-se daquele rosto para beijá-lo... mas recebeu um belo tapa e um resmungo de "atrevido".

* * *

Enquanto isso, o jovem Luke Skywalker se dirigia ao Palácio Estrela da Morte. Com dificuldade, sua nave atravessou as brumas negras de malícia cercando o castelo que um dia fora cheio de alegria. Luke teria facilmente se perdido entre os muitos corredores, mas usando a Força conseguia identificar em que cômodo Darth Vader se encontrava. Era uma sala ampla, com um trono, um espelho e um cesto de lindas maçãs sobre uma longa mesa.

"Aqui estou, meu pai." O jovem guerreiro anunciou, hesitante. "O que quer de mim?"

"Ah, querido filho", o Lorde dos Sith começou, "sempre sonhei com o dia em que iria conhecê-lo! Sua mãe fez com que eu pensasse que estivesse morto... eu, que sempre quis ter um filho, mal pude suportar a dor! Vamos, sirva-se de uma maçã antes de me contar suas aventuras!" E estendeu a mão para a cesta sobre a mesa. As maçãs eram grandes, vermelhas, brilhantes e suculentas, e pareciam deliciosas. Luke podia sentir que algo estava errado; mas nunca tivera um pai, e ansiava por confiar naquele que havia finalmente encontrado. No entanto, quando pegou um dos pomos, descobriu a verdade: estavam envenenados com a essência do Lado Negro da Força. Tentou largar a fruta, mas já era tarde; o Lado Negro era forte, e Luke já podia senti-lo invadir seus dedos. Num ato de desespero, o valente Jedi sacou de seu sabre-de-luz e decepou a própria mão.

"Impressionante!" exclamou a voz cruel do Espelho Imperador. "Vamos, jovem Skywalker, vingue-se da traição de seu pai! Mate-o com um golpe de seu sabre, e você então será o maior guerreiro de toda a galáxia! O Império será seu!" E então Luke percebeu tudo: o Espelho Imperador estava se utilizando de seu pai para dominar todos os planetas. Fechando os olhos e acalmando seu espírito, o jovem usou de um golpe de telecinese e lançou o cesto de frutas contra o espelho, que se partiu em mil pedaços.Houve uma explosão, e uma grande nuvem de fumaça subiu aos céus. Então, a névoa negra que cercava o castelo se dissipou, e o sol voltou a brilhar. O bem voltara a reinar sobre aquelas terras.

Luke Skywalker correu até seu pai, que estava caído no chão. O domínio do Espelho Imperador durante todos aqueles anos o havia deixado extremamente enfraquecido, e seu fim estava próximo. "Oh, meu pai! O que posso fazer para salvá-lo?"

Seu pai sorriu. "Você já o fez, meu filho. Minha alma foi libertada, e agora sou mais uma vez digno do nome Anakin Skywalker. É chegada minha hora; mas não se preocupe, você não estará só. Se você está vivo, certamente sua irmã gêmea também estará." Luke abraçou seu bondoso pai, que morreu em seus braços.

* * *

Poucos dias depois, uma nave-cargueiro chegou ao castelo. Eram Han Solo, o wookie Chewbacca, seus dois andróides e a dama que salvara Han da carbonita. Ao longo da viagem, Han e a moça tiveram muitas discussões, mas descobriram que em verdade se amavam, e decidiram se casar na capital da galáxia. Com a ajuda da Força, Luke descobriu que a mulher era na verdade sua irmã gêmea, a princesa Leia. Extremamente feliz, o bravo guerreiro Jedi abençoou a união do piloto, que apesar de tudo tinha um bom coração, com sua irmã. Os Jawas, convidados de honra, comeram, cantaram e dançaram três dias e três noites; depois, retornaram para seu veículo e suas quinquilharias, no coração de Tatooine. E todos viveram felizes para sempre. 


End file.
